


M for Memory

by unmeiboy



Category: Japanese Drama, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Oniichan gacha
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toi had never really been bothered by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M for Memory

_“I can make you remember.”_

Toi had never really been bothered by her. Sure, Mero is pretty, her flawless make-up, flawless skin, beautiful legs and long hair, but he's not falling all over the place for her like everyone else seems to be. Even Miko's family has ended up wrapped around her pretty little fingers, because yes, she really does seem perfect. Her blinking attempts to appeal to everyone doesn't do anything for him though. Or at least it didn't.

Not until they sit there in the old bus, late at night with darkness surrounding the broken down vehicle, and she tells him that she could make him remember. Remember who he used to be, before he died, who it is he sees in the few seconds of flashbacks he gets. Remember that, and realize why he can't see himself becoming Miko's older brother. Because it's not like he dislikes her; in fact, he likes her a lot, it's just not part of his personality to let her now. And then there's the memories, the ones left from his previous life, that he just can't seem to get over.

For a second he just looks at her, questioning everything she's saying, but there's promise in her dark eyes, and really, up close she is a lot more appealing than when she's sucking up to Miko's family. Her black hair looks soft and silky, her lips are puffy and seem to shine, although it's most likely with lip-gloss since her make-up is as beautiful as always. Toi sees what she wants, that she wants him to kiss her, and honestly, he's not that opposed to it now that there's only him and her, alone. She's just looking all too inviting, wearing only a white dress shirt, perhaps a pair of very short shorts underneath it but he can't tell, because where the shirt ends her legs start, and he finds his thoughts wandering more than he'd like them to.

Then she asks him again, if he wants to remember, tells him that her M is neither for Masochistic (even though she keeps insisting it is, in every other situation), nor for Mashou, that it's for Memory, and he nods. To hell with it, may it work or not, at least he'll get to feel her lips on his and he won't regret it, even if he doesn't remember.

And yes, Mero's lips are as soft as they look, hesitant on his at first, but when he doesn't pull away she presses closer, parts her lips and bites lightly into his lower one. M for Masochistic, sure. He won't allow that though, pushes at her this time, and she gasps a little when her back hits the bus seat. Toi is about to leave her like that but she grabs him by his blazer, pulls him down again, and this time he feels her tongue in a swift touch to his lips.

That's when he gives in, returns it with all he has because he knows that this will be the last and only time, and if she's not making him remember, he will take what else she has to give. They come together again and again, for a good couple minutes, but he doesn't let it last longer than that. Just until Mero starts moving her bare leg along his clothed one, in a barely noticeable movement, and the shirt rides up a little, reveals the shorts she is indeed wearing. That's when he pulls away, rises up, smirks at her pout and walks straight out of there.

She's most likely disappointed; so is he, because the memories aren't back. But the soft touch of her lips lingers.


End file.
